heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Bougainvillea
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(135deg, #ffd700, #ff8c00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | [[User:.oOEclipseOo.|'.oOEclipseOo.']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Easygoing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Water |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(135deg, #ffd700, #ff8c00); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 13 years old (26 in dragon years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Owner of an orange orchard |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | [[RainWings|'RainWings']] |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Southern MudWing kingdom |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | All average RainWing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | |} |} Bougainvillea is .oOEclipseOo.'s OC. Do not use her without permission. Doing so could result in a ban from the wiki. Bougainvillea is a wealthy female RainWing who owns an orange orchard and lives in the southern part of MudWing kingdom, relatively close to Silverfleck City. She lives in the time period Winifred M. Harrow was alive in. She is one of .oOEclipseOo.'s OCs. Description Bougainvillea could easily be described as beautiful, though her colors do not greatly resemble the flower that she was named after. Her limbs are long and lean. She is slender and movements are graceful and smooth like she is made of water. Her tail is very long and slender, even compared to the tails of other RainWings. She has a long, muscular neck. She isn't the most muscular dragoness around, but she is fairly lean and fit. Her muscle ripples under her shimmering scales. She has a thin snout that tapers ever so slightly near the end, and it's usually smiling. Her scales are a stunning, brilliant yellow-green, and when shadows are cast on her scales, the yellow-green looks like a vibrant emerald green because of the dimmer lighting. Her underscales and wing membranes are a teal color, like a tropical ocean. Her scales are immaculate, with almost no chips in them; sometimes, they even shimmer and sparkle in the sunlight. Her horns, talons, and spines are a shiny, metallic gold color, that look as if they were carved out of the metal itself. She usually keeps the spots running down her sides and legs a bright golden-orange. Sometimes she changes them into a deep fuchsia though when she's in the mood for some pinks and purples. Other than that though, her scale color rarely changes. She's gotten good at making sure they don't reveal too much emotion, which isn't too hard for her, since she's usually quite relaxed. Bougainvillea usually doesn't wear much clothing, since she lives in a very warm region of Pyrrhia, but she can usually be seen wearing a large, floppy, light brown sun hat that keeps the sun out of her eyes. The only other times she might wear something else are for formal occasions, during which she might put on some jewelry, or when she's gardening, during which she usually wears thick brown gloves to keep the dirt off her talons. Her natural eye color is the deep pinkish purple of a bougainvillea, hence her name, but when her spots are a golden-orange, she puts in contacts that cause her eye color to match her spots. When her spots are fuchsia though, she keeps her eyes their natural color. She either has a bougainvillea or a golden poppy attached to her sun hat, depending on the color of her spots. Personality wip History Bougainvillea's parents were born into wealth. When her parents had gotten married, they used the weath they inherited from Bougainvillea's grandparents to set up an orange orchard, and the made lots of money off the oranges they sold. This allowed them to afford an extravagant manor with huge gardens right next to their orchard, and lots of land. The conditions were seemingly perfect for Bougainvillea to grow up in. Abilities Bougainvillea has all of the typical abilities of a dragoness from her tribe. She has a prehensile tail that can be used for a wide variety of different things, she is able to change the color of her scales, and she is able to spit deadly RainWing venom out of her fangs. Bougainvillea's skills seem fairly average at first glance, but she has more talents than meets the eye. wip Trivia ---- *She loves tea. Category:Clipsey's Stuff